


Don't Wake Daddy

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Frot, Frot Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Musular Body, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RE-post from another site, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Hugh Jackman, berback, hair chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost of the work of Seth Wilson.</p><p>Hugh and Taron have been fucking since the shooting of 'Eddie the Eagle' and this is one of their intimate sexual moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Wake Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214900) by Seth Wilson. 



> So this is oviously not my work, like in the case of Joren Black with Hugh Jackman's Oscar Orgy, I asked permision to Seth Wilson to republish one of his works in the archie.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy Seth Wilson's work!!

Hugh Jackman was already nude and waiting for the young man to arrive; Taron Egerton, Jackman’s co-star in his new movie “Eddie the Eagle”, walked into the hotel room.

 

“Have you been waiting long?” He asked, taking in the sight of Hugh’s hairy, muscle-bound body.

 

“Nah mate, don’t worry about it. Just take your clothes off.” Jackman responded, grinning at him as his huge cock grew towards full erection.

 

Taron stripped and exposed his body; he was fit and toned but paled in comparison to the older man.

 

Hugh had been working out to maintain his superhero physique for the final “Wolverine” movie. He quickly strode over to Egerton, kissed him quickly on the lips, picked him up and tossed him on the bed.

 

Taron laid on his back and watched Hugh grab his legs and pull his ass to the edge of the bed.

 

Jackman loved being aggressive during sex, especially with younger men. He held Taron’s legs apart and thrust his hips forward, rubbing their cocks together.

 

The up-and-coming British actor looked down at their manhoods grinding together. Even at full erection  Taron’s 7’’ cock and closely trimmed pubes looked so inferior next to Hugh’s massive 11’’ prick and wild bush.

 

“You ready to get fucked?” Jackman growled down at the lad. An arrogant smirk plastered on the manly Aussie’s bearded face.

 

Egerton offered up a sheepish grin in reply. Hugh had been fucking him regularly ever since they’d started working together but taking that huge cock up the ass or down the throat never got any easier.

 

 

 Hugh pressed his cock against Taron’s ass and then sunk it in deep.

 

“Ohhhhh fuuuuck!” Egerton moaned, breathing slowly.

 

“Yer arse is gonna’ take you places in this business, boy.” Jackman said.

 

“Not if you split my arse in half… I’m surprised you haven’t already.” Taron replied.

 

“Not for lack of trying, right mate?” Hugh chuckled before suddenly thrusting his hips hard and driving his cock against the younger man’s prostate.

 

“Ohh God!” Taron yelped, feeling his sweet spot get rammed.

 

“That mouth will take you places too. How about you put it to good use?” Hugh said, flexing his mouth-watering pecs.

 

Egerton took the hint and leaned his head up. He licked both of his co-star’s hairy pectoral muscles, tasting how sweaty they were before he latched his mouth onto one of the nipples.

 

“‘Attaboy, suckle on Daddy’s nips.” Jackman whispered into the younger man’s ear.

 

Taron continued sucking for a while before switching to the other pec, all while Hugh kept fucking his ass.

 

Once Hugh was satisfied with the oral servicing of his nipples he gripped Taron by the shoulders and forced him down flat on his back. “Enough love making, time to breed your arse.” The Aussie stud grinned down at the young guy.

 

Egerton gripped the bedsheets tightly as Hugh’s thrusts came harder and faster. His eyes rolled back in his head and his chest heaved as he panted.

 

Jackman leaned over Taron as he plowed into him again and again. Some drops of sweat fell from his armpits onto his sexual conquest as he dominated him.

 

Taron could feel his cock rubbing against Hugh’s hairy, washboard stomach and Hugh’s long, rigid cock was grinding against his prostate. Tears welled-up in his eyes at the pleasure and he knew he was close to cumming. “Ohhhhh God, I’m so close!” He moaned.

 

“So am I!” Jackman grunted, his lust driving him into a frenzy. “Errrrhhhhh!!” He growled out loud as he began to orgasm. His muscular body shook in the throes of ecstasy and sweat spattered down onto Taron’s face and torso..

 

“Ohhhh yes!... Ohhhhh fuck!” Egerton panted as his cock went off and sprayed his load against Hugh’s furry six-pack.

 

Jackman let out a long, loud groan as he emptied his balls into the younger man. Once he was finished he collapsed next to him on the bed and laid with his hands behind his head. “Whew! That was one hell of a quickie!” Hugh exclaimed and then bellowed with laughter.

 

“Yeah… that was… wow.” Taron replied, trying to catch his breath.

 

“You better get used to it if you want to make it in Hollywood, mate.” Hugh said, chuckling again.

 

“I’ll… keep that in mind.” Egerton answered. He slowly got up from the bed. “I’m gonna’ take a piss.” He said as he walked to the bathroom, still nude.

 

“Sure, I’m done with you… for now.” Jackman responded, grinning devilishly as he watched Taron’s tight ass walk away.

 

The young actor stood in front of the toilet taking a long piss and when he looked in the mirror he saw his and Hugh’s sweat glistened in a sheen over his face and body. When he finished relieving himself he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

 

 

 While the water cascaded down his toned body he began lathering himself with soap, feeling his firm body.Taron started thinking about his experiences with Hugh Jackman; the successful Australian actor had a well-deserved reputation in Hollywood’s world of man-on-man action as a beast with a near-insatiable appetite for sex. Egerton had learned the truth behind that reputation the hard way. Literally the hard way, Taron thought as he felt the soothing water slide down his ass and over his sore anus. He started rubbing his buttocks, getting them nice and soapy and then carefully washed his tender ass. Once he was finished showering Taron dried himself off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

 

As he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Hugh was now laying on his front on the bed and appeared to be asleep. Egerton stopped and looked at Jackman’s ass. The muscular mounds of flesh were lightly hairy and he caught a peek at Hugh’s asshole between the cheeks. In all their time together it was always Hugh fucking Taron; either down the throat or up the ass. The younger man would’ve loved to take a crack at Jackman’s hole.

 

He walked over to the bed. “Hugh?” He said, not too loudly. “You awake?” He asked. There was no response from him and he seemed deep in sleep. Taron felt a surge of nervous excitement as he took off the towel. Egerton got on the bed, planted a foot on each side of Jackman’s thighs and squatted. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, with the thrill of this naughty idea it wasn’t long before he was rock-hard. He slipped his erection between Hugh’s taut buttocks and gradually slid it past his tight anal sphincter.

 

Taron grinned like he won the lottery and leaned over and placed his hands on the bed as he began slowly and carefully fucking his Aussie daddy’s ass. His stiff cock slid back and forth in Jackman’s rarely fucked asshole.

 

Taron was eagerly humping Hugh when suddenly the older man let out a growl. Startled, Egerton jumped up and stumbled back off the bed. He fell onto the floor and laid there on his back, frozen in fear as Jackman got up and stood over him.

 

Hugh’s enormous cock was fully hard again and it loomed over Taron, throbbing as he stood above him. “Who exactly did you think you were fucking with?” The mature hunk asked.

 

Taron stared up at him with a wide-eyed expression of fear. “I-I can explain, really.” He stuttered.

 

“Look kid, I like that you have balls.” Hugh said, prodding the younger man’s testicles with his toes as he laid there. “But you’re fucking with the Wolverine.” Jackman reached down and grabbed Taron.

 

“No-no-no! Please, my arse hasn’t recovered from the last time!” Egerton begged.

 

“Don’t care.” Hugh grunted as he dragged Taron up and bent him over the bed.

 

“Ohhh fuck no! Please stop!” The handsome young Brit pleaded.

 

The manly, ripped superhero star held the lad down and forced his prick back into Taron’s sore ass. Hugh thrust in hard and his balls bounced off of Egerton.

 

“FUCK! Ohhhh God!” Taron cursed and groaned as Jackman drove in deep. The mix of pain and pleasure was dizzying and he could only lay there and take it.

 

“This is what happens to naughty boys who try to fuck around with the Wolverine.” Hugh laughed callously as he fucked Taron hard and fast and listened to him whimper and moan.

 

“You’re gonna’ need to toughen that arse up, ‘cause everyone in Hollywood’s gonna’ want a piece of you.” Jackman wouldn’t let up, he kept plowing the younger man mercilessly.

 

 Egerton felt his asshole burn and his prostate tingle as eleven inches of prime Australian meat was rammed into him again and again and again.

 

When Jackman felt his balls quiver he thrust in one last time harder than ever before, making Taron howl, then he bellowed himself as he breed that abused ass.

 

Taron laid there panting as he felt another hot load of daddy cum fill him. “Ohhhhh shit…” He breathed out heavily.

 

Hugh just chuckled as he pulled his cock out slowly. “You’re gonna’ do just fine, mate. Soon as you learn your place.” He patted the younger man’s ass before heading into the bathroom.

 

Taron got up and looked around for where he left his clothes.

 

“Yer not goin’ anywhere.” Jackman said. He left the door to the bathroom open and watched the younger man as he stood there pissing. “You can leave when I say you can.” He added.

 

“Yes sir.” Taron replied sheepishly as he sat back down on the bed.

 

“Yes, what?” Hugh said.

 

“Umm, yes… Wolverine?” Egerton responded, looking confused.

 

“Try again.” Jackman replied, shaking the last drops of piss from his cock.

 

“Uhhhh.... Yes… Daddy?” Taron answered.

 

“Good boy.” Hugh walked back over with a mischievous grin on his face as he grabbed his young co-star by the face and dove into a deep kiss. The older man held his lover tight against his body and pulled him into bed with him.

 

They continued making-out for a while until they fell asleep with Taron still being held in Hugh’s muscular embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos, Seth loves feedback so I humbly request of you to send him a message at his mail (sethwilson.dw.3@gmail.com) okay?! If you are lazy to do so, please leave the coment here and hell check by.


End file.
